1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to problem diagnosis and more particularly relates to automatic problem diagnosis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many enterprise data processing systems such as storage area networks (SAN) are complex, with many components from multiple vendors. In addition, configurations and components are modified regularly.